Himeko
Himeko (The Beast) is the leader of Faroe and was once a lone female living in the deep forest of Pandelion. A strange woman who lets her curiosity get the better of her, she seems to have an affinity with the mutant creatures of the Pandelion. Becoming leader, above all she wishes for the happiness of her family, forsaking her own for theirs. However, she appears to be unable to find satisfaction in her life, falling silently into a despair that goes unnoticed by all, even herself. Appearance Himeko is a short, slim female, looking to be in her early twenties. Her skin is slightly tan, retaining a soft healthy looking hue. She has long, white cascading hair down to her ankles. Her eyes are two different colors, the right a bright and beautiful blue, swimming with emotions, and her left, black, with a yellow pupil and three small dots under it. While she used to sport Japanese-esque style clothing, since gaining her book back the girl has reverted to a more laidback style choice. Her clothes are made to make her travels more comfortable, as she takes on her role as Leader of the Rangers. Personality → Selfish → Loving / Friendly → Childish → Strong Willed / Fiery → Helpful → Brash / Sharp Tongued → Stubborn → Nosey → Curious [ i'll support you, i'll have your back, no matter what! ] himeko is possibly the most clueless, most troublemaking person in fabula, and she hardly tries. it's not as if she wants to be, in fact, himeko goes out of her way to be as helpful to anyone they come across, and perhaps that's where it goes wrong for her. her curiosity is a vice, a fatal flaw, and unfortunately, it gets her into more trouble than it does solving issues. while typically she does get the answers to the riddles of fabula, most the time it's after getting hurt, pushing herself too hard, and worse, pulling others into the dangers she carries with her. whether she wants it too or not, is immaterial. as friendly and gentle as she is, himeko can be a very selfish person. she doesn't pick up on others wants, especially when it pertains to her own well being, and does what she deems as 'a must' or 'necessity'. when angered or provoked, her tongue is sharp, and her words brash. despite all this, himeko is a strong willed individual. having been through a lot, she's a veteran at this point, with scars on her body, but faith and hope in her heart. she loves fearlessly. she braves dangers. and she cares deeply. nothing will stop her from helping others, or finding the answers she seeks. Skills and Weaknesses * Regeneration >> Though significantly slow compared to her past. Due to her blood being acidic, and thus being unable to dress wounds, this is the only means Himeko has of repairing her body. * Magic Sensitivity >> Himeko is highly sensitive to magic. Typically, the hairs on her body will stand, she'll get cold chills, or her body will tingle. It's not quite common knowledge, as she'd just started experiencing this feeling. However, it's quite clear it will not just go away with time, as it's become quite a permanent feeling at this point. * Acrobatics >> Agile and Nimble. Himeko is flexible. Due to her small frame and stature, the girl can move quite quickly, and can easily wear an opponent down with her high stamina. Though it's to be noted that she is prone to clumsiness still despite this. * Affinity with the Mutants >> Himeko has shown many a time how close she can be to the mutants in Pandelion. She is also a mother to a goobbue, and is welcome in it's family. However, she has been shown to not always connect with them, as she failed to calm a bird mutant who attempted to attack the others. Still, it has been noted by Kokatori her abilities are impressive and strange, as they are deemed failures in their experiments. * Acidic blood >> Highly lethal, But also a nuisance, as Himeko is left to allowing her own body to repair the damage, since she cannot dress the wounds. The larger the wound, the longer it takes, and Himeko can often be bedridden for days allowing her body to heal. * Curiosity >> She’s the overly curious type that questions anything and everything in her life. Naturally, this often makes her a target, and sometimes those around her. She doesn't mean to be a troublemaker, honestly, it just so happens that trouble follows her. * Never Satisfied >> Never. Nothing is good enough. She strives for a perfection that doesn't exist. Himeko expresses happiness with things given or outcomes that are in her favor, yet still she searches for that perfection, fingers searching for something that never existed to begin with, yet her selfish mind made her believe it so. * Restless >> Himeko has to be constantly on the move. She doesn't prefer to stay too long in one area, especially when there are things to discover. * Fragile >> She is by far more fragile than she was before. Her heritage surfacing due to Etri's lack of influence, hurting her can put her down for the count longer than she'd care to admit. Himeko appears to try and pretend she's capable of taking a hit, but whether those attacking believe it to be true is up to them. * Lack of Armor >> No armor what so ever to shield her body. Her outfit is meant to help her endure the heat and constant moving during her exploration, not for fighting or defending her body. * Fear of Restricting Vision >> Possibly her biggest fear is not being able to see anything or anyone. If one was to blindfold her, she wouldn't know how to react besides panicking and trying to see again. Likes and Dislikes * Exploration * Mysteries * Intimacy * Fireflies * Friends * Cool / Clear Skies and Weather * Dancing / Music * Hot Teas * Nature / Woodland Areas * Books / Knowledge * Secrets * Fighting * People who hurt Sneeze and his goob brothers and sisters * Snakes / Spiders * Roses * Abandonment * Revealing Clothing * The Black Plague * Very sweet things Trivia * Her biological name is of French origin, same as her fairy tale. Etienne means "Crown, or Garland" and Desrosier''s means "'Of the Rose Bushes'". * '''Literature Associations '>> Persephone [ greek myth ], Angus Dei / Lamb of God [ biblical text ]. * Image Associations '''>> Forget-me-nots, Thornes / Vines, Lace, White, Blood, Glass, Ravens. * Himeko's appearance is almost nearly identical to that of Tamamo's deceased wife Aiko whom was killed by Akaneiro. * Her pet goob Sneeze from 2 years ago has grown to the height of a three story building. She rides him everywhere, and prefers this type of transportation. * Despite being no longer under Etri's control and gaining her book, it would seem her eye is no longer able to return back to it's original color. Her blood remains acidic, however, the spot the hollow hole once was, is healed, but scarred noticably. As well, the scar on her neck that had been there two years ago, but somehow disappeared when Fabula went into a crisis, possibly due to the fact that Etri desired prefection, has now reappeared. She earned it from the shackles around her neck when she was imprisoned. * Himeko, having a heart now, doesn't quite know how to deal with it. Often she'll grasp her chest, the feeling of perhaps her heart skipping a beat or rapidly beating against her chest, too out of this world for her. She also tries still to play dead, but it doesn't work as well as it did before, much to her dissatisfaction. * Very apprehensive about magic as a whole, so the idea of her being a 'witch' is something that she isn't all comfortable with yet. Her awkward jokes make this known. * Himeko keeps Tamamo's scarf on her person despite him being gone. She doesn't appear to like it when anyone touches it. Usually she has it inside her side bag, but when she's having a hard time, she will wear it for comfort. * The small bottle she carries is full of the glass shards of what was once her enchanted gem, an object used to control her and limit her abilities as well as supress her memories. They no longer do so, the magic ran dry. She keeps them for perhaps remembrance of the struggle she had went through. * She carries twigs wrapped in a red ribbon for Sneeze, her goobbue son/pet. The flowers are from Aiko's grave, whom she visited after gaining her body back from Etri. * Himeko still visits Aiko's resting place, despite Tamamo being gone. She, however, cannot converse with her as before, for reason unknown. She likes to believe the woman had found Tamamo wherever he may be, and is keeping him company. * Himeko's uses of the words 'bud' or cutting off certain words like 'I 'unno' may perhaps be a direct influence from her eldest brother's, Jericho's, very informal way of speaking. * Is still fairly fluent in Latin. * The back of her neck remains to be highly sensitive. She doesn't prefer to be touched there by anyone not close to her. * Would be '''The Fool tarot card, if one had to pick which she would best fit. Theme Songs * Glass Heart Hymn * Shiki's Theme Compilation * Unravel * Human * Smother * Satisfied Quotes * "Man, a heart really is a heavy burden..." * "I'm going to save you, Kaiser!! With every ounce of my being, I'm going to save you from them all!! I don't care what happens to my body, I don't care what pain I'll endure!! I will save you!!" * "These lands aren't theirs any more than they are yours. None of you deserve them. We do. I'm taking them back, I've decided. Fancy that? This forest? Mine. These mutants? Mine. Get lost. Pandelion is mine, but the rest? Soon. We'll get back our town. You can't keep it forever. " * "I don't want a heart anymore. All it does is hurt, what good is it?" * "We’ve been awaiting you, daughter of vile. Foolish Icarus. Yet life bearing Persephone. Magic wielding of Hecate and mysteries of Melinoe. Daughter of the once great high council leader Etri, whom own corruption was her undoing. You come to Tartarus, not because you simply found it. You come to Tartarus because you were beckoned by it. The Maniae await for another to worship. Will you not take what the Valravn has to give? As your mother did, and her mother did before her." [The Valravn to Himeko] References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Veterans